


I've Made Your Misery My Goal

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blatant disregard of gun safety, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: Show me sex appeal.  Get on your hands and knees.  Forget about the meal.  It's best to keep me pleased.  Imagine, if you will, our meet on the block.  I've got time to kill, so how about a quick fuck?

 
Or, having Ryoma and Xander in the same room with guns was probably a horrible idea.  For more reasons then one.
(Mafia/Yakuza!AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I....I do have an actual Mafia AU that I'm working on....but instead of developing that world first, I decided to post porn. Very shameful, but tumblr user khalyelyn is at fault I am innocent. There has never been anything that disregarded basic gun safety more.
> 
> There's technically plot here from the actual Mafia AU, but that's only so i feel justified shoving guns down Xander's throat.
> 
> Title and lyrics in summary from Don't Mess With Me By Temposhark

The Hoshidans kept Xander in an interrogation room. All they did was put a cot in there and an old blanket. No pillow. Xander was sitting at the table when Ryoma walked in, just as pristine as when he drove into their territory, suit buttoned and pressed to perfection. Ryoma looked drab in comparison, his clothes loose and baggy, like they weren’t even fit for him. Xander supposed that was the style, the casual nature. It was just another reason not to like the Hoshidan yazuka. They had no taste. White and red, bold and loose. But that wasn’t important. “Are you here to negotiate? Ryoma, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ryoma said, then grabbed a chair and moved it so he was next to Xander instead of across the table. Xander raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “Shall we?”

Ryoma wished he could understand why he was meeting from Xander of the Nohrian family in the first place. Well, he knew why, it just barely made any sense. Elise of the Nohrian family showed up at Sakura’s recital. The Hoshidans took her into custody in probably what had to be the most casual kidnapping of a mafia member. And then Xander, the underboss of the Nohrians, showed up himself for negotiating Elise’s return.

And now they were engaging in a negotiation that might as well have been just a giant circle. Nothing happened. No term was good enough for either of them.

Xander sighed and pushed his fingers against his forehead. “Can I at least call my brother and sister?”

Ryoma knew that would happen. It was one of the first things he asked to be able to do when he was escorted into a Hoshidan building. “Do you have a script prepared?” 

Xander had written out a script for Ryoma to review, one without any references to the Hoshidans. He slid that paper over to Ryoma and Ryoma took the pen. Ryoma edited a few things, changed a hotel name, played with the words to destroy any code, then slid it back to him. Xander accepted his changes with no complaint, and accepted the burner phone, and called his family. 

And Ryoma listened, and Xander followed the script perfectly, at least up until the end.

“Keep Iago in the dark. He's more tolerable that way.” Then Xander hung up and pushed the burner phone back to Ryoma. 

Ryoma didn’t take the phone, pressing his eyebrows together. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That last bit?”

Xander smirked a bit. “Are you concerned, Ryoma?”

Of course he was. He had Xander in a Hoshidan building. Xander's reputation preceded him, his skill, how deadly he was. Nohrians in general were horrible people, that Ryoma knew of well, violent, desperate for territory and more people to take money from. They were the reason the police of their city were so corrupt. They bought out every cop they met so they ignored the arson, the robberies, the destruction that went on in their territory.

And then there was Xander himself. He might as well have been bred to be in the mafia. He looked the part, golden hair perfect around his face, a stern gaze that never softened even around his sister, wearing a tailored black suit and leather gloves. And he knew how he looked, and sat across from Ryoma like he belonged there, not at all like he was a prisoner. It would've been tolerable if it was just peacocking. Ryoma knew how to push that aside, how to make them lose composure. But Xander was everything he made himself up to be.

Ryoma leaned forward, sliding in his chair so he was closer to Xander, stared him directly in the eyes, like he was trying to see through him. “Forgive me if I don't like it if you stray from script. Who is Iago?”

“A delightful parrot in a children's movie.”

Ryoma crushed the phone. Xander raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his fist. “Don't play coy with me.”

Of course Xander was going to be coy. Ryoma might've been trying his best to seem intimidating, invading his personal space, maintaining eye contact, breaking something, but those were all power plays Xander knew well. It wasn’t intimidating, it was boring. And Xander wasn’t going to play that game. Xander leaned back in his chair and pulled at the sleeves of his jacket. “Iago is a capo, and a very annoying one at that. I don’t want my siblings telling him where I am.”

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. “They know that you’re in Hoshidan territory.”

“Of course they do.” He smiled as Ryoma pressed his eyebrows together. “What? Did you expect me to not let them know where our darling Elise was?”

“And still they let you come alone.”

“Why wouldn’t they? We agreed upon negotiations. I am here to negotiate.”

“You’re in rival territory, in our safe house. Your family doesn’t know where you are.”

“But they don’t have to. Stop with the parading, Ryoma, it’s quite undignified.” Xander reached across the table and picked up his cup, sipping the coffee. 

Ryoma sighed and crossed his arms. His hand toyed at the handle of his pistol at his waist.

Xander set the cup down and smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma hadn’t seen someone look so slimy before, with maggots squirming on his lips. “We both know that while this isn’t an advantageous situation for me, it’s certainly not one that you can take advantage of.”

Enough. 

“You have too much to lose should—”

Ryoma drew his pistol and pressed it against Xander’s jaw, forcing it closed with a snap. “You really shouldn’t overestimate your worth, Xander,” Ryoma said. He almost sounded bored. That annoyed Xander more than the gun. “You’re here for negotiations, nothing more.” Ryoma clicked his tongue. “Even then, you're not really needed.”

Xander laughed. “Really, Ryoma? If you’re going to threaten me, then at least do me the honor of masking that it’s an empty one—”

Ryoma cut off Xander by grabbing his hair and yanking his head back, jamming the gun against his throat. His words choked. “I’m sorry, what makes you think the threat was empty?” Ryoma smirked then and leaned in close, like he wanted to see how Xander, underboss of the Nohrian family, looked with tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

Xander slammed the heel of his palm against Ryoma’s nose. Blood burst and ran hot down Ryoma’s mouth, against Xander’s hand. Xander moved quickly while he was still dazed, when his grip loosened. He wrapped his arm around Ryoma’s right, the one that held the gun and held it straight and stiff. He slammed forward into Ryoma and the two of them tumbled out of their chairs. The gun fell out of Ryoma’s hand and slid against the upturned table. Xander pushed himself off Ryoma and reached for the gun. He grabbed it and turned to Ryoma, pulling his arm up to aim. 

Ryoma was quicker. He grabbed Xander’s wrist and pointed the gun towards the wall as he wrapped his fingers around Xander’s neck. He slammed Xander onto his back, squeezing his throat. Xander choked, the gun falling out of his hand. He clawed at Ryoma’s hand, only thinking of air, of breathing, his other hand reaching up to Ryoma’s face to his eyes, but he stopped when Ryoma grabbed the discarded gun and pushed it against his temple. Xander froze, glancing at the silver gleaming at his left. He sighed and lowered his arms, though he still glared up at Ryoma. Blood dripped from Ryoma’s nose onto Xander’s cheek. Disgusting.

And slowly, Ryoma smirked and his shoulders shook as he held back a laugh. “Did you really expect that to work?”

“You seemed like the type who would—” Ryoma pressed down on Xander’s throat until he gasped. He really didn’t want to hear what Xander thought of him.

Ryoma relaxed his grip so Xander could breathe again. The gun didn’t move. His finger rested on the trigger. Xander panted and glared. “I’m curious though.”

Xander didn’t respond.

“What did you expect to do after? You’re in the middle of a Hoshidan safe house. Did you honestly expect you’d be able to get away?”

Xander laughed. Ryoma moved to press the gun to his cheek but he kept smiling. “To be honest, all I wanted to do was wipe that smug grin off your face.”

“Well that didn’t work, did it?”

“It didn’t,” Xander admitted. “Though seeing blood over it is certainly more appealing.”

Ryoma licked his lips and sat back, finally moving the gun away from Xander. Xander pushed himself up on his elbows. Ryoma put his hand on Xander’s head and shoved him back down. “I’m willing to overlook this for now. Don’t expect me to be so kind the next time.”

“I wouldn’t call this kind,” Xander muttered around Ryoma’s hand.

“I would, considering you’re Nohrian scum.” Ryoma smiled at him and patted Xander’s cheek. Xander looked like a rabid dog, snarling and ready to bite. “Remember your place, Xander. Killing you would start a war, but if you keep making yourself such a pleasing target, it'll be a risk we're willing to take.”

Xander turned his head and spat on Ryoma’s palm. 

\---

A day passed, and Ryoma and Xander met again. Ryoma unlocked the door to Xander’s room and stepped in. Xander was sitting on the cot like he was waiting for Ryoma. He wondered if he could hear him walking and prepared himself. He wondered if Xander had just been waiting there the entire time, just in case. That seemed like something he would do. He was all presentation.

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Ryoma held the door open and gestured through it. “We’re moving to a different safe house.”

Xander scoffed and shook his head. “Really?” They weren’t compromised. They had taken great effort to make sure that they weren’t being followed or tracked. Just because Leo and Camilla knew where Xander was didn’t mean they’d be able to do anything,

Ryoma, however, seemed serious. “Move, Xander.”

Xander didn’t move. “Where is Elise?”

“She’s gone already.”

“Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting then,” Xander stood up and walked out of the door, then looked back at Ryoma and waited.

It was almost too easy, really. Ryoma didn’t need to prepare responses, just had to say ‘Elise’ (not that Ryoma wouldn’t do the same, but seeing it someone else made it seem weaker). Ryoma escorted Xander out of the safehouse and to the waiting car. The windows were completely black and there was a divider between the back of the car and the front, preventing any of the completely willing passengers it carried from seeing where they were going. Xander opened up his suit jacket and pulled out his sunglasses, putting them on like an asshole. He did this stupid dainty hairflip before putting them on. Ryoma scoffed as Xander got into the car, tapping the lights so they stayed on. 

“Is something objectionable, Ryoma?”

“We were outside for five seconds.”

“Just get in the car, Ryoma,” Xander said, pushing his sunglasses up. Ryoma did and sighed, buckling his seatbelt. Xander faced forward, but his eyes darted to Ryoma’s waist (that was why he wore sunglasses because he looked too much, focused too much on things and Father said that was a problem but every snap of motion he couldn’t help but look and make sure he, they, were safe). Ryoma was armed, of course, but it wasn’t a traditional pistol. It was a revolver, old too, with an external safety. He wasn’t carrying it yesterday. Xander’s mouth twitched a bit.

“Is something amusing, Xander?”

“This car isn’t armored at all. I don’t know how you expect to drive it anywhere.”

“By making sure people don’t want to kill us as soon as they see us.”

“How quaint.”

Their conversation ended and the two of them sat in silence in the back of the car, in nearly mirrored poses, arms crossed over their chests, but Xander’s legs crossed and Ryoma’s legs spread. Ryoma faced forward the entire time, the picture of composure, and Xander glanced at Ryoma constantly the entire time, searching, just making sure he saw everything. (He didn’t see the knife up Ryoma’s sleeve. To be fair, it was up his sleeve, and his clothing was looser than Xander’s and hid far more easily.)

After thirty minutes of driving and what Xander assumed were at least three blocks circled in order to throw off any sense of direction, they finally parked and Ryoma exited the car. Xander followed behind him. They weren’t in the city anymore, just into the rural forest that surrounded the Hoshidans’ side of the city. Other than the fact that it didn’t have any windows, it looked rather simple, nothing that wouldn’t grab attention. It could’ve been a shed for local farmers. It didn’t look big from the outside, and Xander had a feeling it was smaller inside, probably soundproofed as well. Saizo and Kagero took their places at either side of the door to the small house. Ryoma unlocked the door and gestured for Xander to enter, then handed the key back to Saizo to lock them in. Xander stepped inside and tucked his glasses back into his suit pocket. The safehouse was marginally bigger than the last room he was given, though it was just as sparse, with a table and chairs and nothing else. He could see two doors on the other end, probably for a bedroom and bathroom.

Elise was nowhere in sight though. 

Xander turned to Ryoma, raising an eyebrow. His heart was pounding in his ears, but his voice was calm. “Where is Elise?”

“Most likely back in Nohrian territory by now.” Ryoma laughed as shock flashed over Xander’s face. “I never said she was here.” Ryoma walked to the table and curled his fingers around the chair. Xander watched the motion. “We of the Hoshidans have decided that it is not right to use a child this way.”

“Where was that attitude fifteen years ago?” Xander snapped, moving to the other side of the table with stiff, unbent legs. He leaned against the chair. “Or are eight-year-olds in a different category for you Hoshidans?”

Ryoma ignored that. “Regardless, she is back home. We have no intention of holding her captive, and I personally have no intension of pursuing that in the future.”

Xander relaxed, just a bit. “Then why I am here?”

Ryoma grinned. “Because we’re keeping you.”

Xander went ramrod stiff, shoulders and back straight and firm. When he spoke, it was slow, measured. Everything was so perfect, it made him look frayed. “I’m sorry?”

Ryoma smirked and leaned across the table. “Come now, Xander, didn’t you anticipate this? The underboss of the Nohrian family plants himself in the middle of Hoshidan territory and you expected to be able to leave? No, you are far too valuable. You have too much information.”

Xander did not respond. He wasn’t even reacting, which was probably the most obvious sign that he was not taking the information well.

Ryoma, by comparison, was having the time of his life. He moved closer, close enough that he could see his cheek twitch minutely. “Congratulations, Xander. You’ve successfully negotiated Elise’s release. You should be proud.”

Xander grabbed Ryoma’s collar and punched him. His hand ached, but he didn’t care. Xander grabbed the chair and swung it at Ryoma. Ryoma cursed and stumbled back and the chair breezed past him. Xander let the chair go and let it fly across the room, then kicked the table against Ryoma. Ryoma hit the wall and Xander leapt on the table and grabbed his throat. He slammed Ryoma’s head against the wall once, twice, then let him go. Ryoma saw stars and couldn’t move fast enough to stop Xander from shoving his hand down and grabbing Ryoma’s gun.

“Goddamn it!” Ryoma cursed and punched Xander’s stomach. Xander stumbled off the table, but he kept his hands on the gun. He couldn’t lose that. He pulled the gun up and Ryoma kicked the table. Xander shouldn’t have been startled by that, but he was, by the screech of table and the clatter, and just seeing it move, and he took quick steps back. That instinct had saved his life before, but now it gave Ryoma enough time to approach him and pull a knife out of his sleeve. 

He was close enough to Xander that they were on even ground. Xander aimed and thumbed the hammer and Ryoma moved far too quickly for a man his size, stabbing at his hand. Xander stepped back, pulling his hands and the gun away from the blade as Ryoma stabbed again. This wasn't going to work.

Xander planted his feet and ran forward, not caring about the knife, just about ending their fight immediately. He rugby-tackled Ryoma, locking his arms around Ryoma's waist and throwing them both onto the ground. The knife slashed his arm. Xander didn't care. The burst of pain only fueled him. Xander crushed Ryoma underneath him. Ryoma's breath was pushed out of him with an ‘oof’. The gun clattered next to them, but that didn't matter. He could recover faster than Ryoma could like this. He didn't crack his head on the floor.

Ryoma tried to sit up and Xander grabbed his head and slammed it down and watched him groan. Xander sat up on Ryoma's waist, pinning him down with his weight. He pushed his hand on Ryoma’s shoulder just to make sure he didn’t try to buck him off. Xander picked up the gun and Ryoma moved, swinging up his knife and holding it to Xander’s throat as Xander brought the gun to his forehead.

And they stayed like that for a long moment, both of them just inches away from death. They just breathed and stared at each other. It looked like a stalemate, but Xander could feel defeat eating the inside of his stomach. Xander was trapped. If he pulled the hammer down, Ryoma would slit his throat before he could think of pulling the trigger. He didn't move though, breathing heavily on top of Ryoma, glaring as if that could change anything.

“Give me the gun, Xander,” Ryoma commanded. Xander didn't move and Ryoma pushed the knife against his throat, biting but not cutting. The threat was there. Xander reluctantly pulled the gun away from Ryoma and slid it into his waiting hand. Ryoma took it and pushed the hammer down, the click loud in Xander's ears. “Good boy.”

“Don't you dare—”

Ryoma pushed harder against Xander's neck, and blood welled up. “Shut up. You're not allowed to talk, especially after that stunt.”

Xander glared, but kept his mouth shut. His face was red, exerted from their fight. He was so pale, the flush was too obvious on his skin, too red. Maybe it wasn’t just from their fight. Maybe he was embarrassed too, considering he was overpowered so easily, that he lost again.

Ryoma shifted underneath him, then stopped and looked down. “Oh my God.”

“What?”

“Are you seriously hard right now?”

The flush spread over to Xander’s ears. “No. Shut up.”

“Oh my God you are.”

“You can't prove anything.”

Ryoma put his hand over Xander's crotch, still holding the gun. Xander hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. There was already a sizable bulge there, stiff under his palm. “You are totally hard right now,” Ryoma said, almost something like wonder in his voice. “And because of this too.”

“I assure you, it has nothing to do with—” Ryoma pushed the knife up against the bottom of his jaw and pushed. It didn't break the skin, but Xander tilted his head back. Ryoma could feel his cock twitch under his hand. Xander let out a long breath through his nose. “God, can I finish a sentence around you?”

Ryoma didn't say anything, just thinking. He had Xander straddling his waist, hip to hip, an erection hardening under Ryoma's warm palm. If it were anyone else other than a Nohrian, it might've been attractive. Even then, Xander was an attractive man, with hair that looked sleek and cool when he was in control, but it easily fell into disheveled ringlets, spiraling around his face. Though he did always look constipated with that stupid wrinkle between his eyes, and that ruined the image. Ryoma had a knife to his throat, a gun in his hand, ready to fire at any moment, absently pointed at his stomach. 

That did not take away from the situation.

Xander sighed and put his hand over Ryoma’s, pushing his hand down and the knife away. Ryoma let his hand fall. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to move now.”

“Take your shirt off.”

Xander froze. The flush stained his neck now and he looked down at Ryoma. “I beg your pardon?”

Ryoma smirked. “Take. Your. Shirt. Off. _Xander_.”

Xander was still blushing, slackjawed. Then he glared. “What the hell are you getting at, Ryoma?”

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Ryoma bucked his hips up against Xander. Xander lost his balance and fell forward, grabbing Ryoma’s shoulder. Ryoma smirked at him and rubbed his thigh, the barrel of the gun rubbing next to his crotch.

Xander glared, tried to seem threatening, but he didn’t feel it. His heart was pounding, his cock was hard, and he swore he could feel the chill of the gun against his skin. And there was Ryoma, underneath him, looking so smug and proud of himself. It wasn’t as intolerable as it should’ve been. “Why should I?”

Ryoma smirked and put the knife to the side. Xander’s eyes snapped over at the motion and he considered grabbing it before Ryoma’s fingers wrapped in his hair. Ryoma pulled him further down, their faces inches apart. The gun’s barrel pressed into Xander’s stomach. Ryoma tilted his head at Xander and Xander didn’t know what he was supposed to think of that. Ryoma leaned in and ran his tongue over the line of blood over Xander’s throat. Xander’s fingers shook on Ryoma’s shoulders before they squeezed and Xander let out a shuttering breath. Ryoma’s lips curved up against Xander’s neck. “Because I’m ordering you to.”

His words shivered down his spine, trickling down like cold drops of water. He shouldn't like the idea. He should strangle him for suggesting it, fuck if the gun was pressing into his stomach, a firm promise.

Xander had trouble doing what he should've done in the past. This wasn't an exception.

Xander stayed hovering over Ryoma until Ryoma’s hand slid out of his hair, then he sat up. Ryoma moved the gun to press against his hip, a reminder. He watched as Xander unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. Xander acted like he was calm, even folding his jacket and setting it to the side. He couldn’t hide the flush over his face though, and his breathing was too measured to be natural. Ryoma smirked and watched as Xander cleared his throat and pulled his tie loose. “Do you want this to tie my hands?” Xander said, holding the tie up.

“Is that what you want?”

Xander shrugged. He looked bored. “You’ll find that I’m impartial to everything that happens here—” Xander broke off into a shaking gasp as Ryoma outlined his dick with the point of the knife. He fought to keep still.

“Is that what impartial is called for you?” Ryoma wondered if it was just teasing that set Xander off, wondered if he laid the blade against his erection and pressed if he’d buck into that. Ryoma wanted to see what would happen, how his face would look.

“Re—regardless,” Xander fought to get out. He swallowed, shook his head. He kept his eyes closed. “Regardless, it seemed like something you’d be interested in, considering how you’re having me now.” Xander opened his eyes and stared down at Ryoma. He wasn't even bothering to hide how interested he was, lips fixed into a small smile. Ryoma was at least half hard under him. Xander put the tie to the side and popped the first button of his collar open, then started down the others. 

Ryoma shoved the knife against Xander's chin and pushed his head up. Ryoma hadn’t planned on doing that. He just saw the flash of pale skin and wanted to see more, pushed his chin up so he could see the skin stretch.

Xander let out a frustrated breath. “What did I do now?”

“Nothing. I’m just admiring you. Feel free to continue.”

“You’ve really got to stop ordering me around.” Xander said, shifting on Ryoma’s lap, like he was being casual and not like he was grinding against Ryoma.

“Keep your head up.”

“What did I just fucking say?”

Ryoma pressed the gun against Xander's stomach, under his navel. “I heard you. Did you hear me?” Ryoma didn't know if he should've been impressed by the fact that Xander required being threatened both a gun and a knife to do something or annoyed that he was a suborn ox. But it didn't really matter when Xander slowly tilted his head back further and waited for him.

Ryoma traced a thin line under his jaw, watching the path scratch white across the skin. Xander’s eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed. Ryoma's eyes dropped to the bobbing of his Adam’s apple and he ran the knife alongside the column of his throat. Xander gasped and jerked his head down. The knife pricked his skin and Ryoma moved the knife to the side of his neck, so he didn't hurt himself. Xander's hips rocked against Ryoma's, purposeful now, though he didn’t look like he realized that he had even done it. “You're such a sadist,” Ryoma remarked, moving the knife so it rested against Xander’s jawline. Xander moved his head so he was leaning just slightly into it. “It's quite concerning, really.”

“Is that what you call what's pressing against my ass right now? Gentle concern?” The knife moved to his pulse and Xander nodded and slowly undid his vest. He slipped it off and looked to see where he put his jacket. Ryoma put the flat of he knife on the other side of Xander's cheek and turned his head back to forward. Xander looked down at Ryoma. Ryoma's stormy eyes were almost engulfed in the black of his pupils now. Xander licked his lips. “And it's masochism. Though I would very much enjoy seeing you bruised and bloodied.”

“Careful,” Ryoma warned. Ryoma didn't mind the sarcasm. Barbs were hilarious when someone was being held at gunpoint. Threats from the underboss of the Nohrian family weren't nearly as endearing. “If you keep that up, I won't be kind for you.”

Xander laughed and shook his head, the smallest of smiles on his face. “Kind? You aren't kind, Ryoma. The fact that it didn't take you long at all to do this to me proves it.”

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and put the knife against Xander’s lips. “Careful,” he warned again, “or I might want to cut out your tongue.”

The threat did nothing. Xander smirked. “Oh, I think you have other plans for my tongue.” He slipped his tongue out and ran his tongue over the side of the blade. His hot breath steamed the metal. Ryoma didn't pull the knife away. Xander hummed and began unbuttoning his shirt again. 

Ryoma's eyes followed his fingers, each pop of the button, each flash of skin and curls of blond hair. He realized, dimly, that he could've just slashed the knife and cut his clothes off. This was better, he thought as he moved the knife to slide down his chest. Xander faltered, and his fingers shook a bit. “You've stopped,” Ryoma noted. 

“Stop distracting me and I'll be able to keep going.”

Ryoma nudged his shirt to the side to see more of his chest. He ran the knife down and curved it around his nipple, then pressed the flat of the blade against it. Xander shuttered out a moan and shifted against his lap. Ryoma smirked. “Undress, Xander.”

“You're supposed to do less, not more,” Xander muttered and popped the next button open. He struggled to untuck his shirt and undo the buttons there, even though Ryoma was helping so much by moving the gun away from his stomach and instead had it pressed alongside his erection and was moving it slightly. Finally though, he undid his shirt fully.

Ryoma let his eyes move over Xander’s chest, the flush that tinted his skin pink, the line of golden hair disappearing under his waistband. Xander let him look, then moved his hands to his shoulders to shrug off the shirt. “Wait,” Ryoma said. “Leave that on.”

“First you tell me to remove my shirt and now you tell me to keep it? Really, Ryoma, it’s amazing the Hoshidans get anything done when you’re so flippant.”

“Deciding that I like how you look with that shirt actually loose is not indicative to my leadership skills. Now,” Ryoma pushed the gun to his belt buckle, “undo your pants. I don’t want you to move far enough away to take them off.”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?”

Ryoma pushed the gun against his bare skin. Xander curled in around the gun. “I don’t. So undo your pants and pull them down enough so you can get your dick out.”

“And what would you have me do from there?” It was odd how Xander could say something like that and not make it sound desperate, wanting. Ryoma honestly didn’t know if he wanted it. He just sounded curious, just wanted to know what the next step would be from a purely clinical standpoint. “How will you be having me, Ryoma?”

“I’d like to see you masturbate.”

“On top of you?”

“I like this view.”

Xander scoffed and shook his head. “Fine.” Xander undid his belt and pulled it out of its loops. He placed the belt a bit further away from them. The last thing Ryoma needed was something else to use as a weapon. He undid the buttons and slid the zipper down, letting out a breath at the slight release. He pulled his pants down a bit, and Ryoma stared at the flash of color, slightly shining in the light.

“Are those pink satin boxers?”

Xander let out a long sigh. “I personally prefer fuchsia.”

“They're pink,” Ryoma repeated. 

“But yes, they are satin.” Xander pulled the elastic down and eased his erection out. He shivered a bit at his own touch. “And quite damp, unfortunately. If they're ruined, would you buy me new ones?”

Ryoma ignored Xander and just stared at the boxers. “That is the most pretentious thing I've ever seen. Oh, please tell me you wear sock garters too.”

“Why do you make that seem like a terrible thing? They're handy.” He sounded insulted. He should be insulted. Ryoma was insulted by the concept.

“I shouldn't be surprised that someone like you would wear the least sexy form of garters this world has created.”

“And yet, you still want to fuck me. At this point, it's almost a compliment.”

“I’m not going to fuck you, we’ve been over this. I want to watch you touch yourself.” Ryoma put the knife to the side and moved his hand to rest on Xander’s hip. Xander jumped at the contact and looked down at his hand. Ryoma squeezed his hip. “So come on, Xander.” 

He pulled off one of his gloves and tossed it to the side. Xander sighed and wrapped his hand around his length. He glared down at Ryoma, at his smirk. “When my family comes and gets me out of here, I will take great personal pleasure in killing you myself.” And he began to stroke himself, slowly pulling his foreskin down over his head. He started slow, running his thumb under the crown of his head, then sliding his hand back down his length. Ryoma wasn’t sure where he wanted to focus, on the obvious show or on Xander’s face, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he panted. Considering that Xander still had that stupid forehead wrinkle that made him look irritated at his own pleasure, Ryoma fixed his gaze on his dick. 

He shifted his grip, held his length a bit tighter and began moving his hand faster. His breathing became a bit shallower and he rocked his hips into his fist. Ryoma stiffened underneath him and Xander smirked, feeling him go still, his hand tightening on his hip, his erection becoming that much more prominent. Xander opened his eyes. “Ryoma?” he said, breathing still heavy. “Is something the matter?”

“Why are you doing that?”

Xander rubbed his thumb against his head and moved his hips forward. “I’m masturbating. As you ordered me.”

“Xander.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Xander asked, leaning forward. He braced his hand next to Ryoma’s hand, his other still stroking his dick. Xander rocked his hips against Ryoma’s and watched his eyes glaze over, watched as he was unable to focus. Xander stopped and waited for an answer. He’d win no matter what Ryoma said.

Ryoma’s eyes focused on Xander’s face, and he glared. He took his hand off of Xander’s waist and grabbed the knife, pushing the back of the blade against his face. Xander winced as the point of the knife flickered in the corner of his eye. “Sit back up.”

“You didn’t answer me, Ryoma.”

“And you’re not in any position to be demanding answers.”

Xander sat up, the blade staying against his cheek until he sat out of reach. He kept eye contact as he raised his other hand and bit the edge of the glove next his finger and pulled the glove off of his hand. He took the glove out of his mouth, tossed that to the side, and put his hand on Ryoma’s chest, leaning forward a bit. He pumped his length a bit faster, hips bucking every so often, grinding against Ryoma’s erection. Ryoma shifted occasionally, lifted his hips, but moved no further. That might as well have been a yes, might as well have been him begging Xander to continue. 

Ryoma watched him carefully, watched as his breathing became more erratic, as his thighs began to shake. He began to tuck in on himself, like someone had put a hand on his stomach and was pulling him back.

“Stop,” Ryoma said.

“Beg pardon?” Xander asked, still stroking himself, though his hand had slowed. Ryoma couldn't believe someone could say ‘beg pardon’ while having sex.

“Stop,” Ryoma said, nudging Xander's hand with the gun.

Xander pulled his hand away and put it on Ryoma's stomach. He swallowed and tried to even his breathing. His heart pounded in his ears, and he felt his dick leak precum onto Ryoma’s stomach. “Is there a problem, Ryoma?”

Ryoma shrugged. “Not really.”

“Then can I continue?”

“Of course not.”

“Why not?”

“You were about to come, weren't you?”

Xander clenched his fist on Ryoma’s stomach. “Yes. I was. I thought that was the whole point.”

“It is. But only eventually.” Ryoma smirked. “You were right, Xander. I'm not kind. I want to see how long it takes for you to unravel. Actually, you should be thanking me. Edging is known to make orgasms better.”

Xander scoffed. “Really Ryoma, stop trying to justify your sadism and just accept it.” Xander sighed. He had steadied, no longer feeling that pressure behind his navel. He felt sensitive though, skin flushed and hot. He wondered how long Ryoma would drag it out. “Do you mind if I go back to masturbating now?”

“Wait a bit longer.”

He waited, panting still, staring down at Ryoma. Xander wondered how long he would last. He had endurance, stamina. He wasn't sure if he'd last in a sexual situation that stretched out too long.

Ryoma poked Xander's hip with the gun. The touch chilled him and Xander jumped. “Go ahead.”

Xander let out a breath and wrapped his hand around his erection again. He ran his thumb against his head and slid the precum down his length. He shuddered and a moan slipped out. He spread more of the slickness down his length and moved his hand slowly. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ryoma. “You ever been fucked by a shotgun, Ryoma?” he panted.

“Can’t say I ever have.”

“I’ll be sure you experience it then. It’s not something you should miss out on.”

“I look forward to it,” Ryoma said dryly. “Move faster.”

“Not good enough for you?”

“Not at all,” Ryoma said and smirked as Xander started pumping his length faster. He was making more audible noises now, soft little moans occasionally over his panting. His head was tilted back, neck arched, tendons prominent. Ryoma wanted to bite them, run his tongue over it. He settled for moving the gun up and pushing the shirt to the side and brushing the barrel against Xander's nipple. Xander let out a startled noise and looked down at him, first slackjawed, then he pushed his eyebrows together and glared. Ryoma just smiled at him. “Just adding encouragement. Please continue.”

Xander just mumbled a curse and ran his thumb under head. He was leaking again and Ryoma watched him. His legs began to tremble and he curled in on himself again.

“Stop.”

Xander placed his hands on Ryoma's stomach and just breathed heavily, staring at his fingers caught in the wrinkles of his shirt.

“You were close again, weren't you?”

Xander raised his head and glared. “What do you think?”

“You curl in on yourself when you're close. Did you know that?”

“I'll admit, I don't usually pay attention to that.”

“It's adorable.”

Xander hissed out a breath through clenched teeth.

“What's the matter, Xander? Have you run out of energy already?” Ryoma clicked his tongue and ran his thumb over Xander's hip. “Twice. Only twice.”

“Shut up,” Xander muttered.

Ryoma trailed his hand over and tangled his fingers in the curls of his pubic hair. “You don't do this much, I feel. If you do, I feel very sorry for your partner.”

“Shut _up_.”

Ryoma did, and all they heard was Xander's labored breathing. Slowly, he settled. His hand stopped shaking on Ryoma's stomach. Neither of them had noticed that. Xander slowly raised his head and glared at Ryoma. Ryoma could only grin. “You're very adorable like this, you know.”

“I can't wait until you—” Xander started and gasped when Ryoma put the gun against the red head of his dick. Despite himself, he bucked into it.

“So eager,” Ryoma purred. “I don’t want to hold you back. By all means, continue.”

Xander pushed himself back up and ran his hand through his hair. His face shone with sweat. In his head, he made a comment about how when he did come, he hoped he'd stain Ryoma's shirt, how'd it be an improvement. The words never made it out of his throat. He smeared precum over his erection. He felt embarrassed at how much there was, but he didn't focus on it, instead focusing on Ryoma, watching him even still.

How many times could one man watch another man stroke himself? There was no technique, no show unless he considered each breath that shuddered and whined to be musical. Ryoma had to get bored soon.

He was still watching though, eyes never leaving him. Xander was making more noise now and Ryoma grinned like he was the cause of it. Xander was burning under his skin, but he could still feel that heat in his navel, the pressure as his orgasm inched closer. He pushed his back straight and fought to stay that way. If he tucked, Ryoma would tell him to stop. If he focused only on his posture, then it'd be over.

Ryoma wrapped his fingers around the base of Xander’s dick. Xander gasped and bucked into Ryoma’s hand. He could’ve came from that, but Ryoma’s grip was too tight, a ring that held him back, prevented him from moving. “Stop,” Ryoma said. He sounded underwater, somewhere far away in the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. Ryoma smirked. “Did you think that would work?”

Xander tried to say maybe, but the words didn’t sound right when he tried to form it.

“It was a good effort though. You just tried a bit too hard. I liked the image though.”

“Aren’t you bored yet?” Xander breathed out, glaring down at Ryoma. It was getting harder to stay upright. He was drenched in sweat. He leaned forward and put his hands on either side of Ryoma’s head and his shoulders shook. 

“Not yet,” Ryoma said with a grin. “Ah, did I take too long? You were too close, weren’t you?”

Xander just focused on breathing.

“You were. You’re making quite a mess here.” He moved the gun under the head of Xander’s erection and raised it up. Xander clenched his fists and groaned.

“Sadist…”

“And you’re the masochist.”

“Anyone but you, and this might mean something,” Xander muttered. “Let me continue,” he said with more force.

“If you were so close, I want to wait a bit longer. I’m letting you catch your breath now.”

“How kind of you,” Xander said, spitting out ‘kind’. Time dragged on. Xander just focused on breathing and fighting the urge to just collapse on Ryoma’s chest. He didn’t realize how exhausting sex was when he wasn’t given a fucking break. 

Slowly, Ryoma loosened his grip. Xander’s fingers shook and he pulled them into his palm. Ryoma slid his fingers down his length and removed them completely. Xander pushed himself back up and waited for Ryoma. Ryoma tapped his hip. “Good job waiting. Go ahead.”

“Oh shut up,” Xander said before wrapping his hand around his dick. He wished that it felt like relief, but he was too sensitive at this point. It was just a rush, forcing himself to the edge again and praying that there would be a release at the end.

It still felt good though, and he was moaning freely now, rocking into his hand, against Ryoma’s erection. It didn’t take too long for him to start curling in on himself again, and Ryoma didn’t say anything. He moved his hand faster, breathing heavily, leaking onto Ryoma’s stomach, close so close—

“Stop.”

“Goddamnit, Ryoma!” Xander slammed his hands on Ryoma's shoulders and panted. He was shaking. His hair was a mess, hanging heavily around his face. The blond fringe was covering his left eye now. He was almost attractive like this (he still had that constipated wrinkle though; it was almost a talent at this point). “Aren't you satisfied yet?” Xander growled, digging his nails into Ryoma's shoulders.

Ryoma shrugged. “I could stand to draw this out. Oh, but you look a little strained.” Ryoma ran the barrel of the gun up Xander's length. Xander let out a strangled noise and slumped over Ryoma. The metal felt like ice against him. It was too much right now. Ryoma clicked his tongue in Xander's ear. “It looks very painful.”

Xander wanted to respond, but he just panted against Ryoma's chest.

Ryoma grabbed Xander's hair and pulled his head up. Xander didn't resist. He shook against him. “Do you want to come, Xander?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Say please.”

Xander grit his teeth and glared. It was a threatening face, but with flushed skin, his cock leaking onto Ryoma's clothes, it was just a cute display. “I'm not begging.”

“It's not begging, it's saying please.”

“I'm not begging,” Xander repeated.

“Fine then.” He let Xander's hair go. His head bowed, and he didn't move. “Keep going.”

Xander breathed heavily.

Ryoma pressed the gun at the space between Xander's jaw and neck. “Xander.”

“I will!” he spat. “Just give me a moment.”

“You had your moment.”

Xander pushed up to a sitting position, swaying a bit. He sat there for a second and breathed. Ryoma picked the knife back up and pressed the point into Xander's side. He twisted the knife back and forth, a pinprick of blood beading up. Xander let out a breath that shook into a moan and wrapped his hand around his erection. He rubbed precum down his shaft and started stroking himself.

Ryoma was surprised how much he still enjoyed the sight. Five times now, and it was still enjoyable to see him perched there, rocking his hips into his hand. In fact, it had only gotten better the longer it went on. He had went from confident to completely unraveled in minutes. It was amazing.

The only problem was that Xander was looking more and more attractive, honestly attractive, not whatever fucked up term Ryoma wanted to call what they were doing right now. But even still, that was all right. Wanting to push Xander on his knees and fuck him into the floor was a small price to pay for seeing the Nohrian underboss like this, mouth muttering soundless words, his hand moving rhythmless on his cock, the rocking of his hips against Ryoma's erection (Ryoma could pretend that way that he was desperate for that too). Ryoma put the knife to the side and squeezed Xander's thigh. He felt him shiver under his thumb.

Xander began to curl on himself.

“Stop.”

“Ryoma, please!”

Ryoma grinned and put the gun to the side. “Go ahead,” he said as he put his hand overtop Xander's and pumped him once, twice, and Xander's voice was caught in his throat as he came. White streaked across Ryoma's chest, staining his shirt. A string of cum splattered on Ryoma's chin. It would've been impressive if it hadn't involved Xander's cum on his face. Xander bent forward and buried his face into Ryoma's shoulder and breathed. He was still shaking. Ryoma pulled at Xander's shirt and wiped his chin clean.

Ryoma let Xander stay there for a while, let him shake and try breathing again. Then Ryoma leaned up and put his hand behind Xander's head and slowly rolled him over, onto his back, surprisingly gentle considering what Ryoma just put him through. Xander was too tired to fight back, everything in a haze as he breathed heavily. He could only distantly feel Ryoma untying his shoes and pulling them off. Ryoma grabbed Xander's pants and underwear and tugged them off, throwing them to the side. Sure enough, Xander was wearing sock garters. There was a never an image more indicative of disappointment. Ryoma undid those and removed them with his socks. Ryoma put the socks next to the shoes and threw the garters into the furthest corner of the room. He returned to Xander, one hand rubbing his knee, the other moving to the discarded knife.

Xander pushed onto his elbows and tried to glare, tried to speak with venom. Considering he was redfaced and panting open mouthed, he doubted he was intimidating. “Don't you even think of getting anywhere near my ass.”

Ryoma chuckled and undid his pants. “Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. I don't carry condoms with me, and you're undoubtably filthy.”

Xander scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for not coming to you pre-lubed.”

Ryoma stopped as he was pushing his pants down and looked thoughtful.

“No. Stop. Just tell me what you're planning to do with me so we can get this humiliation over with.”

“Is that what we're calling your orgasm now? Humiliation?”

“Ryoma you're holding a knife.”

“I am,” Ryoma said, sliding the flat of the blade over Xander's thigh. Xander shivered and spread his legs for Ryoma. His cock began to harden again. God, why so soon? “You have nice legs.”

“I know.”

Ryoma leaned forward and squeezed Xander's thigh. “I especially like your thighs.”

“I don't care.”

“Do you think you have enough in you to squeeze your legs together?”

“I’m not broken, just a bit winded.” Xander squeezed his thighs together, tilted his head back and tried to settle his heartbeat. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Though lube would help too.”

“Sadly, rubber gloves are the only thing we have in excess around here.”

“I’d like to see you fuck a rubber glove.”

“You have the personality of a rubber glove.”

“Mature,” Xander said, then looked as Ryoma pulled his pants and underwear off completely and tossed them to the side. He had irezumi down his right thigh, a night sky with a dragon curling its jaw around his knee. It still looked incomplete in places, a stencil without the ink filling it in with color. Xander wondered how far it extended up, if it was planned to go further down. He didn’t have time to look when Ryoma kneeled in front of him. 

“Would you prefer to be threatened with the knife or the gun?”

“Oh my God Ryoma just fuck me already and get it over with.”

Ryoma picked up the gun and pressed it under Xander’s chin. It wasn’t necessary at all, but he liked how Xander looked, especially disheveled as he was. He lined himself up and slowly pushed his penis between Xander’s thighs. Ryoma closed his eyes and moaned. Lube would’ve helped a lot, but Xander was slick with sweat and that was enough. Ryoma wasn’t planning to last long anyway, not with the heat of Xander’s thighs wrapped around him, not after that show.

Xander watched as Ryoma thrust into him, slowly coming back to himself. Ryoma might’ve been endlessly entertained by the sight of Xander masturbating, but Ryoma fucking himself against his thighs was not nearly as appealing. He looked much better on his back, with his hair flat around him, framing his head. He wasn’t even looking at him, staring vaguely at his chest while he panted. Xander was almost bored. “Ryoma,” Xander said.

“What?” Ryoma said, looking up at Xander. The flush was still there on Xander’s cheeks, but he didn’t look nearly as exhausted as he did before, his eyes shining.

Xander didn’t say anything, just nudged the gun up and wrapped his lips around the barrel. 

Ryoma stopped and stared, his mouth open. “What are you doing?”

Xander pulled the gun out of his mouth and ran his tongue up the side.

“No seriously Xander what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Xander asked and then took the gun back into his mouth.

Ryoma pushed the gun further into his mouth. Xander gagged, but he didn’t pull back, maintained eye contact as Ryoma thrust against his thighs. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked the gun, ran his tongue along the underside of the gun (Ryoma couldn’t see that, but Xander had to have fun somehow). Ryoma stared at him and thrust a couple more times before his eyes squeezed shut and he moaned, splattering cum against Xander’s thighs. Ryoma slowly pulled the gun out of Xander’s mouth and slid it away. He took Xander’s chin and pulled his mouth open. “Didn’t chip your teeth, did you?”

Xander shook his head.

“Well that’s good.” Ryoma pulled his softening dick out from between Xander’s legs, moved like he was going to stand, and instead collapsed on top of Xander, pressing his face into Xander’s neck. He was muttering something, but Xander couldn’t make out the words. He didn’t care either, inching his fingers towards the knife that Ryoma had forgotten about. 

He wrapped his fingers around the handle and held it in his fist. “Ryoma,” Xander said and Ryoma raised his head. Xander pressed the blade against Ryoma’s throat. Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked mildly concerned at the most. “So when you said you were keeping me…was this what you had in mind?”

“This was the furthest thing from my mind. It’s just what ended up happening.”

“Well it certainly happened. And what are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Should I expect this again now that I’m stuck on Hoshidan territory?”

Ryoma tilted his head. “I suppose that depends.”

“On?”

“On how much of a prick you are.” Ryoma smirked then and leaned forward a bit, not caring about the knife pressing into his throat. “On how much you want this. I’m very generous, you know. I’d be happy to indulge you.”

Xander held his gaze for a second, face blank, then his face melted into a small smirk. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Ryoma’s. Ryoma made a small, startled noise and his eyes widened, staring at Xander, at his eyes locked onto his. Xander laughed against his lips at his look.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [TwiExMachina](twiexmachina.tumblr.com). Let me prove to you that there is an actual AU with plot here. Or talk about guns and knives. Whatever works.


End file.
